


Symbol of Peace

by neverminetohold



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverminetohold/pseuds/neverminetohold
Summary: His fate being sealed, Noctis needs a drink.





	Symbol of Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prosodiical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosodiical/gifts).



"Hiding in the shadows, Your Highness?"  
  
Noctis flinched. The glass almost slipped from his sweaty fingers to shatter on the floor. He swallowed the last mouthful of champagne. - He could use all the help he could get.  
  
Hoping that his polite smile didn't look forced, he turned around. "Sorry," Noctis said, not quite managing to meet... Chancellor Izunia's eyes. _Damn! I can't even think_ it _!_ Heat crept up his ears. "I'm a little overwhelmed, I guess."  
  
Izunia struck an imposing figure, being even taller than Gladio and dressed in a bespoke black suit. His smile lost its teasing edge. "It may not seem that way but I assure you, I feel no less awkward than you."  
  
A servant bearing a tray with finger food passed by and Noctis seized the opportunity to rid himself of his empty flute. "Somehow, I doubt that."  
  
In fact, Noctis was pretty sure that Izunia's self-assured manner had been his saving grace, preventing him from making a fool of himself. Good thing too, because the ceremony had been broadcasted live throughout Eos.  
  
"Presiding over the High Council of Niflheim necessitates a thick skin," Izunia said with a wink, as if admitting a dirty secret. "But, be that as it may, duty calls. Our esteemed guests are waiting."  
  
He should be used to life at court, being the prince of Lucis. _Pity I never got the hang of it_. Noctis adjusted his tie and smoothed the wrinkles from his white suit to cover his unease. He didn't need to look around to know that all eyes in the grand ballroom were fixed on the corner he had chosen to have his minor meltdown.  
  
Izunia offered his arm and Noctis took it, absurdly grateful for the show of support, the solid presence by his side. "Right."  
  
"There is no need to be nervous. Remember, we're in this together."  
  
Eye drawn to the matching gold bands they wore, Noctis whispered, "Sounds like the very definition of marriage."  
  
They left the shade of the marble pillar. The excited murmurs died as the nobility of Lucis and Niflheim parted and then closed behind them like an ocean, sealing their fate.


End file.
